


Mountain

by risusly



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Road Trips, but theyre not actually.. in school because its summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:16:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7299199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risusly/pseuds/risusly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“…I thought we’d buy some fireworks.” He leans in to peck Harry’s nose before stepping out of the car and going around to where the pump is. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Fireworks?”</em>
</p><p> <em>“It’ll be romantic. Summer night, young love, illegal fireworks.” </em></p><p> </p><p>or… Louis and Harry go on a small road trip to get some fireworks. Lots of fluff and explosives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mountain

**Author's Note:**

> [Russian Translation](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4527488)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This is my first ever published work and I'm very excited to share! I was listening to Mountain by The Front Bottoms about a month and a half ago and thought 'teenage Louis would /totally/ make Harry go on a road trip with him to Pensylvania to buy fireworks' (because I make everything about larry) and here we are!

Harry wakes up to the sound of his door clicking open, his face buried in a pillow. He groans but doesn’t complain when he feels his comforter being lifted up and a body curling around his. Lips brush against the top of his back and cold hands find their home on his chest, pressing in on top of his heart.

“What time is it?” Harry whispers into the dark.

“5 in the morning.” Louis whispers back, soft and light. Harry doesn’t ask why he’s here or if their moms know Louis is in his house or any of the other questions in his mind. He just lays his hand on top of Louis’ and falls back asleep.

Harry wakes up again to the sound of marimba and Louis cursing under his breath. The alarm stops, Louis sighing and rubbing his face. It’s a little lighter outside, the room bathed in the soft light that only happens early in the morning.

“I knew that as soon as I got in here I wouldn’t be able to help a cuddle. And I knew I would fall asleep so I set an alarm.” Louis explains, tapping on his phone. He’s sitting with his legs crossed in boxers and a t-shirt and Harry feels like his world is frozen. Being so in love is probably not good for his IQ. It feels like his brain is leaking out of his ear and everything is Louis. Louis, whose summer tan makes his skin look like its glowing, whose blue eyes look like they’re glittering when he looks at him. He’s not even doing anything and his hair is sticking up on one side but Harry hasn’t seen anything more spectacular. 

“You look so beautiful right now.” It comes out of his mouth without realizing. He would be embarrassed, but he can see the top of Louis’ cheeks grow pinker. 

“I look beautiful all the time, Styles. Step up your compliment game.”

Harry sighs and rests his hand on the inside of Louis’ thigh. “Why are you here so early?”

At that, Louis looks up from his phone with a wicked smile. “I’m so glad you asked, young Harold. We’re going on a road trip. Get dressed.” 

“To where?” Louis doesn’t answer but pushes Harry’s hand off his leg and stands up on the bed. He looks down at Harry and shrugs before jumping off the bed and throwing a pair of jeans at Harry’s head.

They get dressed in relative silence, worried about waking up the house around them. Louis leaves a note on the fridge that says simply: ‘Stealing Harry for the day. I’ll have him back alive by curfew. Louis.’ and reassures Harry that Anne will find it endearing and not creepy. 

Harry runs his hand through Louis’ hair the whole ride to the diner. They’re seated in a booth and as soon as the waitress walks away, Harry hooks his foot around Louis’ ankle, resting his head on his hand, elbow on the table. Louis digs in to his waffle as Harry watches him, a small smile on his face. Louis looks up, his mouth open, about to push a chunk of waffle into it. He crosses his eyes. Harry crosses his back.

“Stop staring at me.” He places his fork down and crosses his arms. He can see Harry’s eyes sparkle and leans back. “You’re always fucking staring at me.” That just makes Harry grin wider, which is not what Louis was going for, thank you very much. 

Harry reaches across the table, head still supported by his other hand, and brushes Louis’ cheekbone. Louis can’t help but close his eyes, the same calm he feels whenever Harry touches him consuming his body. Harry takes back his hand after a second and when Louis opens his eyes, Harry is chewing a mouthful of pancakes. Louis picks up his abandoned fork and smiles.

“I love you a lot, you know.” 

“I know.” It comes out muffled, the words squeezing their way around half-chewed pancakes.

They finish their breakfast and get back in the car. Harry fiddles with the radio and tries to get Louis to tell him where they’re going. Louis tries not to crash the car when Harry gives him puppy dog eyes for five minutes straight and refuses to tell Harry where they’re going. Harry finds a station on the radio just as a song is starting, the sound of guitar and claps filling the car.

Harry squeals. “I love this song!” 

When Louis looks over, Harry is moving his arms and bouncing his knees in what Louis is sure is supposed to be dancing. He’s singing along to the song, eyes closed and Louis wants nothing more but to bottle this feeling and save it.

Harry turns his head to Louis with his fringe in his eyes and Louis breath hitches. He looks so bright, smile almost taking over his face and cheeks pink from bouncing around.

_Waste time with a masterpiece, don't waste time with a masterpiece (huh!)  
You should be rolling with me, you should be rolling with me (ah) _

The sun is bright behind Harry and the way that it’s blurring his edges with gold makes it hard for Louis to focus his eyes back on the road.

_You're a real life fantasy, you're a real life fantasy (huh!)  
But you're moving so carefully; let's start living dangerously_

Harry’s still dancing (bouncing) so Louis scooches closer to the door to prevent getting hit with a flailing appendage. Louis presses down on the gas and starts singing along. The wind whips up both of their hair, the sound almost drowning out the radio.

_Talk to me, baby_  
I'm going blind from this sweet, sweet craving, whoa  
Let's lose our minds and go fucking crazy  
Ah ya ya ya ya I keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean 

The highway is empty and Louis is sweating through his t-shirt a little. When he looks over, Harry’s mouth is open in a laugh and his curls are blowing into it a little, the wind pushing them all around. He’s never felt so happy.

_Walk for me, baby_  
I'll be Diddy, you'll be Naomi, whoa  
Let's lose our minds and go fucking crazy  
Ah ya ya ya ya I keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean (huh) 

**

It’s almost 11 by the time Louis pulls into a Sheetz.

“I’m going to fill up if you want to get some food. I’ll meet you in there.”

Harry sighs. “How much more do we have to drive to get wherever you’re taking me?” Louis smiles and unbuckles his seatbelt. 

“We’re almost there, baby. We’re going to eat some food and uh… I thought we’d buy some fireworks.” He leans in to peck Harry’s nose before stepping out of the car and going around to where the pump is. 

“Fireworks?”

“It’ll be romantic. Summer night, young love, illegal fireworks.” Louis pushes the nozzle into his car. The gas is more expensive out here. He should have gotten some before they left.

“How are we obtaining said _illegal_ fireworks?” Harry’s hands are on his hips and he’s leaning forward a little, which almost makes Louis giggle. He also has on one of those faces where he looks constipated but is just thinking really hard. It takes a lot for Louis not to laugh, honestly.

“They’re not illegal in _Pennsylvania_ , Harry. That’s where we are. Didn’t you see the sign?” Harry huffs.

“Where are we going to set them off?” He sounds like he’s excited but trying not to let it show, just like every time Louis decides to do something stupid. He looks over as he puts the nozzle away to find Harry trying to suppress a grin, the corners of his mouth twitching slightly. Louis winks and holds out his hand for Harry to take, the two of them walking into the Sheetz.

They eat on a bench in front, shoulders pressed together and too busy chewing to talk. The wind plays with Harry’s hair and the sun makes his eyes shine. Louis wonders what he did in a past life to deserve such greatness so early. Harry finishes his sandwich, a spot of mayo left behind on the side of his mouth. He can’t help but to lean over and kiss it away, hands pushing and a breathy giggle in his ear when he lingers. 

The hands stay on his chest, emerald eyes sparkling and maybe it isn’t the sun, maybe it’s something _inside_ Harry. A brightness that needs to escape somehow.

**

Louis gets a little lost in the fireworks store. He did a lot of research and everything seemed really cool that it’s a little hard to decide. He also got a lot more graduation money than he was expecting, so that helps. He finds Harry on his phone in the middle of an aisle. As he gets closer Harry looks up, soft eyes even when surrounded with explosives. 

“You ready?” Soft eyes and a big smile. Soft eyes and a big smile and that dimple when surrounded by explosives. Louis might explode. Instead, he presses his nose into Harry’s cheek and breathes him in. His face wash smells like grapefruit and Louis thinks he can smell it now, faint but still bright and fruity. 

Harry drives back, hands gripping the wheel tightly and always perfectly on the speed limit. Louis’ body is turned towards him, a big bag of chips in his lap. He leans over and pops one is Harry’s mouth. Harry smiles but his eyes don’t leave the road. The radio is playing one of his indie bands softly, drums and raspy vocals softening the buzz of the highway around them. 

As they get closer to home, the sky pinkens behind Harry. He’s relaxed a little throughout the long drive, one hand holding Louis’ on the gear shit, mouthing along to the music flowing from the speakers. Louis isn’t one for documentation but he suddenly wishes he had a camera. (A good one… or maybe a polaroid for the aesthetic.) He feels it like an ache, this sudden need to save this moment forever. The AC is blowing Harry’s curls slightly and a flush of color shows on his cheeks when Louis kisses his hand.

The sky is a dark purple when they turn into the soccer field and Louis tumbles out of the car, the bag of fireworks in his hand. Harry walks slow behind him, watching the sky.

“They’re not there yet, Hazza.” Harry chuckles and steps forward. 

“Let’s fix that, yeah?” There’s a glint in his eye that makes blood woosh around Louis’ body especially fast, speeding to his head and fingertips. Harry pulls out a lighter and steps even closer, picking up a firework. “Do you just light it up and boom?” Louis nods and Harry clicks his lighter to life, his smile taking up half of his face.

They light the first one and run, laughter pushing its way out of their lungs. The noise it makes is loud, shaking Louis’ bones. Harry’s eyes are bright, reflecting the arches of light in front of them. He watches the fireworks through Harry’s eyes for a moment before stepping inside his arms. Harry’s chin digs into his shoulder a little too sharply but Louis allows it, allows him to be swallowed in warmth and jostled by chuckles when another explosion shakes the air around them. 

Another round is set off but this time they lay on the ground, Louis’ head resting on Harry’s chest.

“Would you hate me if I said something really romantic and cheesy right now?” Harry’s body vibrates under Louis’ cheek with every word he speaks. He lays his hand on Harry’s chest, in front of his face so he can feel Harry’s breath with his whole body. 

“Probably.” The fireworks boom. Harry’s breath wooshes out. 

“I love you.” Another boom. Louis’ fingertips are tingling like they’re finally warming up after being too cold. He slides his head down Harry’s shoulder, his nose pushing against the soft skin under his jaw. 

“And I love you right back.” Goosebumps meet his lips, pressed against Harry’s neck. Louis’ hand rises and falls with every breath Harry takes, feet tangled with the grass.

**Author's Note:**

> Song was Cake By The Ocean by DNCE (thank you Sarah)  
> [my tumblr](http://risusly.tumblr.com)


End file.
